


Fangs and Feathers

by Watercolorsam



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Cursed Luz, Eventual Fluff, F/F, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, M/M, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watercolorsam/pseuds/Watercolorsam
Summary: Eda is captured and Luz is ready to save her all on her own.  Her friends are there to help her every step of the way.  Will they rescue Eda in time and keep everyone in one piece?  Or will something happen that changes their lives forever?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 56
Kudos: 357





	1. Glyphs and Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, this is my first attempt at writing anything that’s not for school. And I have no idea if anyone will actually like this, but I haven’t seen any fic’s that have what I specifically want from this au. But au where Luz gets the owl curse. And I’m just going to pepper in some Lumity, Camileda and some Vinira too cause I can and no one can stop me. (I just like pretty much all of the ships for this show okay..) 
> 
> Uh extra notes for chapter 1
> 
> Amity just got out of her cast. Her ankle is still a little sore, but she can walk/run on it fine. (She missed the field trip by like a day, so she was extra salty about that). Edric and Emira insisted on going with her to make sure that she would be 100% okay. And Luz is running on 15 minutes of sleep, anxiety, adrenaline and coffee.

Eda had been captured.

Luz had locked herself up in her room in the owl house, sketching glyph apon glyph, preparing to go on a rescue mission. King was sitting close to Luz, helping sharpen pencils or handing her another pen. Most of the pens Luz got were almost always close to being empty anyways. They were filling up the small trash can Luz had in her room. Her notebook was running out of paper. She would have to get another soon. Her train of thoughts were soon interrupted when a large stack of paper fell as Hooty opened the window letting in a gust of air.

“Hey so I know you said you didn’t want anyone to come in or anything. Hoot. But the big mean scary girl is back and she’s threatening me again hoot hoot.”

Luz looked panicked, “don’t let her in, no one else needs to get hurt because of me.” She curled her new witches wool cape around herself as she began to collect all of the glyphs together. She needed to hurry if she was going to save Eda. And Luz wasn’t going to let anyone else get caught in the crossfire.

————-

Amity stood outside the front door with Edric and Emira, Hooty wouldn’t budge. 

“I can’t let you in, Luz’s orders, hoot!” Hooty practically screeched at the trio. He eyed the twins suspiciously. And Amity with a glint of fear. Before sending a worried glance up to luz’s window.

“I wonder what happened..” Em whispered.

“Yeah, I can get locking us out,” Edric glanced down at his younger sister. “But locking out Mittens? Something bad must have happened if she doesn’t want to see her girlfriend.”

Ed braced for an elbow to the gut or a stuttered denial from Amity. But nothing came from the green haired witch other than an extremely worried expression. 

The twins gave each other a quick glance, which evolved into a mischievous grin within seconds.

“Well I guess we have no other option but to leave” Emira made sure to raise her voice loud enough that Luz would hear her. Edric followed her lead.

“Ah shame, wish we could have seen Luz. I guess not. We’ll have to try again tomorrow Mittens.” Edric grabbed Amity and dragged her into the surrounding forest. Emira held a finger up to her lips. Amity got the signal and kept quiet, she knew they liked to scheme. But what was their plan this time

As soon as they were out of the clearing, Amity stared down her siblings. 

“So, by how loud our exit was, I assume you two have a plan?”

“Alright so, we know that you just got out of your cast, like, this morning. But we’re going to distract the house demon,-” Em began to say before Ed jumped in.

“-And you,” Edric smirked, “are going to make one hell of an entrance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... hope you enjoyed reading this. It’s a little short, but it felt like a good place to end this chapter. I don’t have a posting schedule or anything, but if you guys like this, I’ll make more of it. I’m also not a Spanish speaking human being, so I’ll try to avoid using it as I really don’t want to get it wrong...


	2. Distractions and Acrobatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blights do an incredibly stupid plan to get into the Owl House to see Luz. Let’s hope that Amity doesn’t break her other ankle this time. And Luz gets a little angst, don't worry she has a supportive girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhh! I can’t believe how many people liked my stupid little thing in like, the first hour of it being up. Thank you all for the kudos. I guess I did say that if y’all liked this I would make more, so here’s chapter 2! Thou asked and thou shall receive!

Amity moved into place as quietly as she could. She looked out from her hiding place (a conveniently amity sized bush), and waited for the twins signal. All she knew was that Ed and Em were going to distract Hooty; but she didn’t know how they were going to do that, or even if this plan would work. If the emperor’s coven couldn’t get in, how were the three of them supposed to. 

Before Amity could continue overthinking everything. Five sets of twins launched out of the bushes.

“Hey over here!”

“No, here!”

“How about here!”

Dozens of twins, real and fake alike sprinted around the front yard. Cackling and drawing the attention of the owl tube. Amity was glad that they never decided to use this trick on her, one set of twins was more than enough for her. But now wasn’t the time for that, it was time for Amity to do her own part in this crazy plan. Amity stepped out of the bush and used one foot to draw a circle in the ground.

“Well, here goes nothing… Abomination! RISE!”

—————————

Luz had almost finished packing up her glyphs. If Amity left, she wouldn’t have to worry about the other witch being in danger. All she had to do was-

Luz was now staring directly at Amity who was now tangled in about three different plant glyphs.

“AMITY?”

“Oh hey Luz! Just thought I’d drop in and say hi,” Amity had begun to turn bright red as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position amongst all the vines.

“And you thought that THROWING YOURSELF THROUGH MY WINDOW WAS A GOOD IDEA?!” Luz didn’t want to yell at Amity for her stupid idea, (considering she would of probably done the same) but she wasn’t supposed to be here.

“I know that it wasn’t a great idea…” the green haired girl sunk deeper into the vines, now trying to hide her deepening blush. “But I’ve been worried about you! Willow told me what happened and… I want to help.” Amity looked up at Luz. The usual playful spark in her eyes had been replaced by a look of fear and anger.

“No.” Luz tensed her shoulders and clenched her fists

“No? Why can’t I help?”

“BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME!” 

King moved from his spot in the corner to hug Luz. She was crying. Amity fought her way out of the plants grasp, King looked up at her and went to sit on Luz’s sleeping bag. Amity knelt down in front of Luz and brought the sobbing girl into a tight embrace.

“Luz.. it’s not your fault..” Amity rubbed soft circles on Luz’s back.

“No it’s my fault…. if I hadn’t tried.. if I hadn’t tried to steal that STUPID hat… none of this would of happened… and Eda… Eda.” Luz managed to choke out before sobbing again.

Luz was shaking in Amity’s arms, and she could feel her own tears start to form in her eyes. She held on tighter, whoever did this to Luz was going to pay, Amity was going to make sure of that.

“Luz… hey, look at me okay,” Amity moved back and brought her hand up to hold Luz’s cheek. Their eyes met, hopeful gold on tearful brown. 

“Even if it is somehow your fault, which it is not. You aren't alone. You don’t have to do this by yourself.” The two moved back into a hug

Luz sniffled back some more tears, and melted into Amity’s embrace.

“You sure?..”

“I’m sure.”

Amity moved back to rest her hands on Luz’s shoulders.

“Now,” Amity took on a bit more of a cheerful tone. “Repeat after me. We can fix this together.”

Luz giggled and Amity’s heart fluttered

“We can fix this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed chapter 2! I tried for a longer chapter this time and I promise chapter 3 will be longer. And uhh it’s chapter 2 of a cursed Luz fic and there’s no curse yet... next chapter will 100% have some curses I swear. This chapter was just fun to write and felt like it came to a good place for a conclusion again. The more you guys pester me about getting a new chapter the more likely it will be made sooner than later!


	3. Rescues and Exterminators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a rescue mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing but y’all seem to like my dumpster fire so here we go chapter 3 time! Lilith is a bit more sinister in this fic and Belos is a little more careful at keeping his followers under his control. 
> 
> And yes I am aware that I still haven’t managed to get to the actual curse bit. BUT! For sure 100% there will absolutely be curse next I promise.

“Aw mittens, that was so sweet,” Emira smirked from the doorway, Edric chuckled beside her. Amity flushed red.

“WHA- HOW LONG?” Amity nearly threw herself away from Luz, but one look back at her made Amity change her mind. She kept holding Luz close. The twins' humiliation would have to wait. Luz came first.

“Long enough mittens,” Edric’s smirk shifted into a more sincere smile. “You're not the only one who wants to help you know. If you’re going to try something crazy or just downright stupid, count us in.”

“Yeah, you know we’re always up for a crazy, stupid plan.” 

Amity looked up at her siblings with a newfound fondness, she knew they could be annoying and obnoxious, but they really did care. Luz saw this too, and the light returned to her eyes. Now more determined than ever, the two witches stood up.

“Alright, if we’re going to do this, we might as well call in the cavalry,” Luz picked up her cape and a pack of glyphs and reached for her phone. “I- I just remembered that I can’t just text people…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let Willow know and she’ll probably bring Gus. Ed, Em?”

“I’ll let Viney know, having a healer would probably be a good idea.” Amity wondered why Emira had the contact of a detention track student until Edric said he would let Jerbo and Barkus know what they were planning. Within an hour everyone had gathered at the Owl House.

————————

“Okay, Jerbo and Willow and Amity, you guys will use your plant magic and abominations to clear any possible obstacles,” the three nodded. “Gus, Edric and Emira will use illusion magic to hide our identities and our positions,” those three gave each other a quick high five. “Viney, you're here for support, if someone gets hurt, help them out,” Viney gave a quick thumbs up. “Barkus, can you use oracle magic to find out where Eda is?” He barked in conformation “alright, I’ll focus on getting Eda out, King you’ll be my lookout,” the demon gave a salute. “Alright, any questions?” Luz let out a huge breath she didn’t know she was holding. The group had no questions, and they all began to prepare for a jailbreak.

Luz stood back from the group, her shoulders slumped and her gaze fell to the floor.

“Hey,” Amity moved to stand beside Luz. “What are you thinking about?”

“Oh I.. uh…” Luz sighed and moved a little closer to the witch, and reached for Amity’s hand. Which caused her to turn as red as a tomato before she calmed down, and her face adopted a light rose color. “I was just thinking… how everything could go wrong…” Luz gave Amity’s hand a light squeeze. “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” the green-haired witch brought Luz into a hug. “Everyone wants to be here and they all know what they're getting into. And Viney will be there to help if anyone gets hurt,” The two moved back to standing side by side, still hand in hand. “We’re going to fix this together you know.”

Luz gave a soft giggle. “That really stuck with you, huh.”

Amity replied with her own chuckle. “Well, you helped teach me that I’m not alone. Titan, you’ve helped me so much,” Amity’s blush deepened. “Everyone here, you helped them all too. So we’re all here for you too, we want to help the human that helped us so much.” Now it was Amity’s turn to stare at the ground. 

“Thanks, Amity,” Luz leaned against her, which got them some snickers from Willow and the twins, causing Amity to turn redder than she already was. 

“Alright! Now, who’s ready to rescue Eda!” Luz pumped her fist in the air. The ragtag group of witches (and King) cheered in unison and marched out of the Owl House.

——————————

Lilith walked into the throne room, the Titans beating heart pounding over the Emperor.

“Lord Belos, I have succeeded in capturing Edalyn.” Lilith bowed before Emperor Belos.

“Very good Lillith,” the Emperor cooed. “Now, unfortunately we must keep her in confinement for the time being, our top curse breaker is out on other matters and won’t be returning for another few days.”

“I understand, lord Belos.”

“However, there are other matters for you to attend to,” Lilith looked up. “There is still the issue of the human pest. I’m appointing you as exterminator. I don’t care what methods you use, as long as the pest disappears.” Belos glared down at Lilith.

A sinister grin spread across the witches face. “As you wish my lord.”

————————

“Alright, illusioneers, give us some cover,” Luz whispered “the hardest part will be getting in, but once we’re in we should be fine.”

The three illusion track students cast a group concealment spell (really it cloaked them and just made them hard to spot at a distance). The rescue squad continued over the bridge under the cover of their magic. 

Once they were inside and tucked in a small alcove, hidden by a newly grown potted shrub, thanks to Willow. They dropped the illusion, and Luz turned to the dog like student.

“Barkus, is the locator spell ready?” 

Barkus gave Jerbo a nod and he reached into one of Barkus’s satchels.

“Barkus says that this potion will help you find Eda,” he held up a blue potion with hazy purple swirls floating around. “Once you know where she’s being held, you’ll be put in a sort of trance and will only be able to go to where she is.”

Edric wrapped his arm around the multi-track student’s neck. “But don’t worry, we’ll all be here to make sure you don’t stumble into any danger.”

“Thanks, you guys,” Luz took the vial and pulled out the cork. She held it right in front of her face, and gave Amity a hopefully brave looking smile, before emptying the bottle. 

Everything went hazy, like Luz was swimming through a thick fog. She could see a locked room, there were low growls escaping from inside. 

Eda was there, she knew it. 

——————— 

Luz was snapped out of the tracking trance by someone yanking on her cloak hood. She was standing in front of the door Luz saw in the trance, but now with a lot fewer friends around her. Amity was the only one who was still there. 

“Wha? Where is everyone?” Amity looked flustered when Luz asked. 

“They… we ran into some guards and they had to distract them so you could get past,” Amity was breathing pretty hard. “I told everyone that I would come with you, King might not have been the best choice of bodyguard.” A couple of wheezy laughs escaped from the green-haired witch (Luz only wondered how bad the scuffle was if one of the most athletic people in their group was this exhausted)  
“So uhh.. we should probably try to get into this room then huh?”

“Yeah, that is what we’re here for!” 

Luz placed an ice glyph onto the large lock holding the door closed. The ice glyph fizzled out without even making a dent in the lock.

“Huh… I thought that would work…” Luz tried a couple more glyphs, all came to the same result.

A quiet laugh echoed throughout the hallway.

“My my… And here I was thinking that I would have to go out of my way to find the pest,” Lillith scoffed towards the duo. Luz instinctively put an arm out in front of Amity. “Now then, what to do with you? Ah, I know.” Lillith spun a quick spell circle with her finger and Luz felt all her strength slip away, Amity crumpled to the floor beside her. Luz pulled out a single glyph before passing out.

A small ball of light rose from the small piece of paper, before fizzling out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3 is longer than chapter 1 and 2 combined, and I just felt like it was starting to get a little long. Please don’t burn me at the stake for not including a curse in a cursed Luz fic.


	4. Claws and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt rescue and escape goes downhill very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh how about we actually get to the curse this chapter? Four chapters in and I just got to the actual focal point of this entire fic.
> 
> Chapter 4 notes.  
> The transformation gets a bit rough and someone practically becomes ground beef so you have been warned, I guess?

Luz slowly blinked herself back into consciousness. What had happened? Where was she? Her brown eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. She was in some sort of cage. But how did she get there? They were going in to save Eda, Lillith stopped her and-

“AMITY!” Luz shouted as she shot to her feet. A soft grunt echoed through the room. 

“Luz?... Where? Where are we?”

“Lillith got us…” Luz moved to kneel beside Amity and helped her sit up. “I… I don’t know if anyone else made it out…” Amity reached for Luz’s hand. 

“Here I’ll find out,” Amity traced a small spell circle, her scroll appeared and showed a long string of missed messages. “Uh, let’s see here. Willow said that they all had to retreat and were all heading home to avoid suspicion, my siblings are worried about us but Emira was excited that she got to ride on puddles, even if it was for a daring escape.” Amity leaned against Luz, even though her scroll was an extremely basic spell, it was still taking a lot out of her.

“So they’re all safe, that’s good…” Luz wrapped her arms around Amity. “But we’re stuck here now…” tears began to form in her eyes. “You’re stuck here and it’s all my fault…”

Amity shifted so that she was facing Luz. She wiped a tear off her cheek with her thumb before throwing her arms around the brown-eyed girl.

“It’s not your fault, I was supposed to be on the lookout. And we didn’t know that Lillith would be here,” Amity took a step back and looked around the cage. “Do you think a glyph could get us out of here?”

Luz pulled out some of her back up glyphs. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

—————————

An ice pillar shot out of the page, crashed against the side of the cage and shattered on impact.

“That was the last one… I’m all outta glyphs…” Luz stared at the floor, tears returning once again.

“Hey, it’s okay Luz. I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

The two sat together, trying to think of some sort of plan. It felt like hours had passed, Amity tried to get a message out to… well, anyone. But there was something blocking her scrolls signal. They were stuck. And no one was coming for them. No one who was going to save them at least.

—————————

Luz and Amity had been sitting in the dark silence for quite some time. The door to their room swung open. A dark haired witch strode through the doorway, with a rolled piece of parchment clutched in her hand. Luz moved back to her defensive position in front of Amity. 

“What do you want Lillith?” Luz’s voice was drenched in venom as she spoke. Amity was terrified of both her mentor's menacing stare and Luz hate filled tone.

Lillith simply unrolled the parchment, as if she didn’t notice the human's words at all. Amity’s eyes went wide when she realized what Lillith was planning.

She was going to curse Luz. 

It was Amity’s turn to take the defensive stance. A blast of magic knocked her away from Luz and she hit the back wall of the cage. 

“AMITY!” Luz screamed out her name before dropping to her knees. 

Lillith had begun to recite the incantation on the scroll.

Luz continued to try and get up, but the pain pulsing through her body stopped her. She could feel her muscles stretching and her bones shifting into place, as a thick coat of fur and feathers covered her. The deep brown fur gave way to a set of large feathered wings, Luz’s thoughts were starting to get foggy. Whether it was the pain or the curse, she couldn’t tell. She could hear voices around her, it was easier with her now long pointed ears, but it was like listening to a staticky television. Her teeth curved into large fangs and her nails turned into talons. The transformation came to an end but the pain had yet to subside.

It was so dark, she couldn’t see. There was someone there… Amity? She was shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. A shrill sound racked through Luz’s head. Laughing? No… Cackling. The second person was saying something. Luz couldn’t make out what it was, she strained to make out who it was. It was Lillith right? Her malicious eyes and spiteful tone, tore into Luz. And an unfamiliar feeling rushed through the owl beast. 

Lillith hurt me.

Lillith hurt AMITY 

Without warning, Luz threw herself against the side of the cage. It split open with a metallic screech. Luz could feel her talons tear through something warm. Noises rang out around her. She couldn’t stop, she didn’t WANT to stop. They hurt Amity, she was going to make them pay. The noises got louder. Something snapped under her claws. There was shouting now. But it was familiar, Luz relaxed a bit. There was Amity’s voice, and someone else again. Luz couldn’t place it before a gold circle passed over her and she was taken from consciousness once again. 

She could make out one last thing before the world slipped back into darkness.

“It’s going to be okay, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha finally some curse action. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, school’s been rough. But I’ll still use most of my free time for this hot mess :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter four as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Heart and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds herself back at the owl house, but something's not quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha back at it again! School has been taking up most of my writing time, so expect delays on future chapters. But I’m still fitting this into my schedule everywhere I can and who knows, maybe I’ll get a lucky break and have like an entire day to write. 
> 
> Quick thing 
> 
> Thoughts are ‘like this’
> 
> Speech is “like this”
> 
> Texts are -as followed-
> 
> And owl beast speech is,’this’,
> 
> But anyways. On to the fic!

Luz slowly slipped back into consciousness. It was dark again. That wasn’t a good sign. But this time the moon was shining through the window.

‘Wait, I know that window… that’s my window!’ That was a good sign!

There was a shifting weight on her back. King was nestled, right between her… wings? 

‘Wait…’

Luz gave a quick glance around her room. Her now hazed over black eyes landed on a large mirror. Her once round ears were long and pointed, her hair was feathered and fluffy, and she had two fangs that peaked out like how a kitten's teeth would. Luz looked down at her hands… paws?.. Talons? Whatever they were, they were not her normal hands. Honestly It wasn’t actually that bad of a look. The owl beast gave a small huff and rested her head on her paws. She was positioned on top of her sleeping bag, and about a thousand other blankets and pillows. 

‘Am I going to need to make a nest now? How do you even’-

Luz’s train of thoughts was derailed by someone moving beside her. 

Amity was curled up beside Luz, her face illuminated by the silver moonlight. She shifted into a more comfortable position and gave a light sigh. She was wearing a pair of Luz’s pyjamas. They were green with little purple kittens on them. 

‘Awwww cute, wait aren't those mine?’

She shivered, those ones weren’t very warm and even Luz could feel the night chill through her fur. Luz carefully lifted one of her wings, she flexed it out. It was weird, suddenly having another limb that you could control. She gently wrapped it around the witch. Luz gave a fond smile as Amity relaxed into her side. Her fingers slowly laced into Luz’s fur. It was nice. 

Luz settled back into her blanket/pillow nest and began to notice an odd taste in her mouth. It was a bitter taste mixed with a coppery one. Maybe it was the elixir? Eda did say it wasn’t fun. Maybe it just hadn’t taken full effect though. She was still the owl beast. And on the topic of Eda, how did they get back? Was she okay?

There were footsteps in the hall, and Luz recognized them. 

Eda was home.

And they were all safe. 

Luz let the tension slip out of her and she drifted back into a peaceful slumber, King on her back and Amity at her side. 

—————————

Sunlight poured into the room. Luz’s eyes fluttered open and she hissed as the light burned her eyes. She flexed her paws. (So the elixir hadn’t worked yet?) King was missing from his perch on her back, and Amity was still nestled into her side. Luz’s newfound heightened senses let her know that Eda and King were in the kitchen making something that smells very similar to bacon. Her stomach growled, she was never really one to sleep in and miss breakfast. She carefully untangled herself from Amity and brought a fluffy blue blanket over her. Amity had been through a lot in the last few days, so Luz thought it’d be best to let her sleep a little longer. 

The chatter from the kitchen stopped before Luz could leave her room. King was standing at the top of the stairs waiting with a bottle filled with an orange liquid. 

“Hey, Luz!” King sounded nervous “So Eda needs you to take this elixir, okay?” He was talking slow and clear like you would to a toddler. 

,‘Why are you talking like that King?’, Luz tried to say, it ended up coming out as a bunch of clicks and chirps. 

Ah so that was why King was talking like that, he couldn’t understand her.

King took a cautious step towards Luz and uncorked the elixir. Luz could smell it from where she was, it was disgusting. She begrudgingly downed it, however. If Eda said she needed to take it, she was going to take it. And she was right. 

It was disgusting. 

The bottle clenched in her jaw, now empty, was placed back in the demon’s hands. King looked up at the owl beast with questioning eyes.

“Luz are you in control?” The demon tilted his head.

Luz nodded and shot King the patented, “goofy Luz smile” which resulted with King giving a small laugh. 

He sat there, bottle in hand, thinking for a moment. Before telling Luz his idea.

“So, no one else knows that you’re in control. Eda will probably think that the elixir made it so you wouldn’t want to like, attack anyone or something,” King shrugged. “But if you just want to have some fun with this until we get it fixed, I won’t tell anyone.” King sounded pretty smug with his last remark. Luz replied with a smirk, and it looked like King had something in mind for her first bit of fun. 

————————

Without warning, Luz came barreling down the stairs and took a quick glance at the spread in the kitchen. A large plate of bacon sat on the table, Eda was frying some sort of egg on the stove. 

She looked dumbfounded at her new company. 

Luz took this as her opportunity to launch herself over the table (grabbing as much bacon as she could) and tumbling head over tail on the floor. She sat there, upside down, quietly chewing her catch. 

Eda’s shocked expression quickly turned into an exhausted one as she looked down at the owl beast. The owl lady bent down to get a better look at her apprentice, and Luz knew this perfectly well. It didn’t stop her from squirming back onto her feat, and bolting into the living room. 

—————————

Amity rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs. She was spooked out of her sleepy demeanor by a loud crash and a string of startled yelps and chirps. 

Luz was buried under a large pile of junk Eda had collected over the years.

,’Amity! You’re up!’, Luz chirped and scrambled out from under the junk. 

She bounded over and rested her chin on the top of Amity’s head. Amity simply sat there confused, and a bit red. 

“Ugh,” Eda walked into the living room. “Do you know how long that’s going to take to organize again…” she sighed

Amity looked more confused. “It was organized?” Amity swore she could hear the owl beast chuckle.

Eda glared at Luz. “Well it was…”

Something caught Eda’s eye. A small galaxy pen with gold trim. It was shiny and Luz would love it, owl beast or not. 

Eda picked it up and held it in front of Luz. Her ears immediately perked up. 

,’ooohhh shiny’, a soft growl left her throat. Eda led her outside and once they were away from all of Eda’s valuable garbage. She threw it.

,’OH OH I’LL GET IT!’, Luz couldn’t think properly with this new shiny object around, she was acting like a puppy. She barked as she chased after it. 

Amity thought it was a bit weird seeing her girlfriend crush friend, acting like an animal. But she also thought it was kinda cute. 

,‘Mmrrph I got it!’, Luz purred.

Luz walked back over, head held high, the pen held proudly between her teeth.   
She went back to the owl house, walking right past Eda and Amity. She was only inside for about a minute before walking back out. Once she came back, the owl beast started to poke around the bushes that lined the edge of the clearing. 

Eda got up from where she was sitting. She met Amity’s curious gaze. 

“Might as well make sure she doesn’t eat anything she’s not supposed to.”

Eda didn't have to worry about Luz getting into anything for very long. The owlet now had a large branch clenched in her jaw, and was carrying it towards the house.

“Oh no you don’t, that’s not a good type of wood to make a nest out of. It rots too quick if it’s not dried correctly,” Eda went to take the stick from Luz, she crouched down and gave a playful growl. Eda was now trying to wrestle the branch out of her apprentice’s teeth. 

“Hey, drop it,”

Luz didn’t let go.

“Drop it,”

Luz tugged back.

It was a full on tug of war. 

Amity and King just sat off to the side laughing and giggling.

———————

It was maybe half an hour later, when Amity felt the tingling sensation witches get when they get a message on their scroll. She made a small circle in the air and her scroll materialized. One message from Edric.

-Amity don’t come home. They know.-

Her heart dropped. Her parents weren’t supposed to be back yet. They still had a couple of days. How did they find out about what they did? They were so careful. Another message from Ed.

-Do you need anything from your room? I don’t think we’re going to be allowed back in anytime soon.-

Amity sunk to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, never taking her eyes off the message.

Luz noticed what was happening with Amity and let go of the branch (much to Eda’s delight). She walked over and nudged her shoulder. Amity took a deep breath and typed out a message, tears starting to form in her eyes. Luz nudged her again. 

,‘What’s wrong?’, Luz gave a small chirp. 

Amity simply threw her arms around the owl beast, burrowing into her soft fur. She was sobbing profusely. Luz did the best she could to hug Amity back. Her wings curling around the witch, in what was a hopefully comforting fashion. Titan, she was shaking so much. Luz wished Amity could understand her. She wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay. But she didn’t know what was wrong.

Luz moved back a bit once Amity stopped crying quite as hard. Luz poked her nose towards Amity’s scroll and gave a light chirup, Amity wiped her face with her sleeve. 

She sniffled before speaking. She looked towards Luz. 

“It’s my parents…” Amity’s gaze fell to the floor. “They were supposed to be out on coven business for another couple of days… But they’re back… They found out about what we did, and… I’m scared, Ed and Em are coming here, there’s nowhere else for us to go… if they find us…”. Amity started to curl in on herself, the tears starting to come back. “They’ll hurt us… They… They’ll kill us… oh Titan.”

That’s it. Luz was going to make sure nothing bad ever happened to Amity ever again. It was one thing to be afraid of the emperor and his coven. But her own parents. Luz growled. A familiar anger returning to her. 

Eda finally came over. “Don’t worry, they can’t get us here. I know Hooty doesn’t seem like much, but he’s saved my skin more times than I can count,” Eda rested her hand on top of Luz’s head. “And you, need another elixir,” Eda ushered everyone back inside. “Amity, you can wait in the front room here with Luz,” The owl lady started walking towards the kitchen. “You can wait for your siblings to arrive, King will go get Luz another elixir,” Eda sighed. “I’ve got some calls to make; I think my fluffy little apprentice won’t change back with what we currently got, so I need to cash in a couple of favours and maybe do a little blackmailing before we fix the whole curse problem,” Eda dipped into the kitchen. “You kids hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed the latest chapter. Like I said earlier, school is taking up most if not all of my free time. However, I am already starting chapter 6 and am writing instead of doing work, so there is that.


	6. Food and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recent discoveries by their parents, the Blight children are forced to find new accommodations for the foreseeable future, Eda is a good owl mom and Luz does the best to support the new residents of the owl house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha another one. This time on fangs and feathers, more Blight sibling interactions! Yay! And some twins finding out about the owl beast. So again, expect delays on this cause school sucks and I have poor time management skills. And jokes on y’all, I’m incredibly behind in all of my school work. And uh, references to parental abuse I guess? The Blights should not be allowed to do this with their kids. I’m adopting the children, no one can stop me. They deserve all the happiness and hugs. And jokes on y’all, I’m incredibly behind in all of my school work. 
> 
> Extra little note, in case you forgot owl beast speech is ,’this’, and it’s just for our own enjoyment, no one else can understand.

Amity sat on the couch in the living room of the owl house. Luz was resting her head in Amity’s lap. Amity’s fingers idly running through her fur. Luz purred slightly as she did so. 

Eda was busy cooking something or other, she was muttering something about not having enough ingredients. And something about King eating too many of said ingredients. 

Luz was hyper aware of everything going on. It wasn’t a bad thing per say, just a bit of an adjustment. She could hear the food being prepared in the kitchen, Hooty snoring, the leaves rustling outside, and a pair of footsteps approaching the owl house.

,’Amity?’, Luz chirped as she nudged Amity’s side. ,’Ed and Em are here.’,  
She gave a soft whine and gestured to the door. 

There was a muffled voice outside.

“Oh hello friends!” Hooty was too loud for Luz’s new sensitive ears, she winced when he spoke. 

Amity was already at the door. She threw it open, cutting Hooty off. She dashed towards her siblings and wrapped them in a huge embrace. 

“Are you guys okay? I was so worried.” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she let go of her older siblings 

“We’re fine Amity.” Edric had tears in his eyes as well. 

“Yeah, we were able to get out before things got out of hand,” Emira wasn’t crying, but she looked more frazzled then usual. “We were able to grab some of your stuff too.” Emira handed Amity a large bag. 

“We got some of your clothes, books, your diary and your little box of stuff,” Edric was holding two more similar bags. “Sorry we couldn’t get more, we uh… had to travel light…”

“No it’s okay,” Amity’s shoulders untenced. “I’m just glad you're okay.” 

Luz stood, waiting in the doorway until Amity called her over. She bounded over and the look on the twins faces made Amity giggle. 

“Amity. What.” Em was frozen, Ed wasn’t fairing much better. 

The youngest blight sighed. “Luz got cursed and can’t change back yet. Eda has some sort of an idea why, but she hasn’t told us yet.”

The twins sat there as Luz pranced around them. She picked up Amity’s bag in her teeth and carried it inside, Luz placed it in the living room before sneaking into the kitchen. 

A magic force pushed her back.

“Ah, nope, not happening again kid,” Eda was cooking something in a cauldron. “You are not stealing our food this time kid. Besides, there’s more people I need to feed now,” Eda turned to the doorway. “I assume you're all staying?”

The Blights turned to each other, Em spoke up “Well, I guess? We don’t really have anywhere else to go…”

Luz snuck behind all of them and leaped up and engulfed them in a fluffy hug.

They all laughed and only Edric was able to say anything from the great big ball of feathers. “I guess we kinda have to stay now! Whatcha making anyways?”

“It’s a recipe Luz taught me, traditional human comfort food. What was it called… Mac and cheese? Anywho, you kids dig in, Luz here has a nest to build.”

Luz chirped excitedly ,’A nest? I get to make my own nest!’,

Eda pulled some bowls out from a cupboard and set them on the table, King pulled out some forks. “You kids eat up, don’t know about you two, but your sister missed breakfast because of this little punk here,” Luz cooed an apology. “Now then,” Eda walked out the door followed by the owl beast. “Pick up any sticks you feel like and bring them here, I’ll make sure they won’t rot or anything, believe me, you don’t want a nest that rots,” Luz gave a mock salute with her wing and bounded into the forest, Eda chuckled as she vanished from sight. 

“Owlbert, keep an eye on her would ya.”

With that, the palisman flew off, keeping an eye on the energetic beast.

————————

It had been some time since the owl lady and owl beast had headed out. They would come back in every half hour or so, they never stayed long though. Luz would walk in carrying sticks and branches in her teeth and under her wings, Eda helped carry arm loads of wood too. 

“Do you think we should help?” Edric slumped down on the couch. 

“Eda was pretty clear that it was Luz’s nest, we should leave them to it.” Emira sat down next to her brother. 

Amity picked through her bag until she firmly pulled her diary out, followed by a green and silver pen. (A gift from Luz of course, something about a snake wizard house? One of Luz’s human books most likely.) 

“Whatcha writing Mittens?” Ed sat up a bit straighter. 

Amity weighed her options. She could avoid telling them and have them pester her endlessly, or she just tells them and has it over with.

“I’m just writing about today… and what happened with… mom and dad…” The twins shared a concerned look before tackle hugging their younger sister. 

Amity did her best to not cry, it wasn’t enough. 

She was here. Safe. With the family who cared about her. The only thing that could of possibly made it any better would be-

A fluffy presence made themselves known by nuzzling into Amity’s side. The twins loosened their hold. Eda walked into the room after her.

“Well, I’d say that was a productive day,” the witch crossed her arms at the bottom of the stairs. “Luz, come on, it’s your turn to get some food in ya. You kids can bunk up in her room too. She won’t mind and even with the nest up there, there’s plenty of room.” Eda turned into the kitchen, the owl beast on her heels. 

The Blight siblings hauled their bags up to Luz’s room, they took turns putting on their night clothes and using the washroom while Luz ate. Ed and Em shared a smirk as Amity still chose to ‘borrow’ a pair of Luz’s pyjamas, they didn’t say anything however. They headed back to the living room once they were all done. 

Luz was nestled on the couch, King sleeping on Eda’s lap. 

“Alright everyone take a seat, I know it’s late but I need to head out again,”

The owl beasts ears perked up ,’ooohhh exposition time!’,

“As you might already know, Luz can’t change back with the regular elixir. As an elixir builds up a witches own magic to fend of the curse, however since luz doesn’t have a bile sack… we need a stronger brew,”

The kids all looked confused, yet determined to help however they could. 

“I asked Morton about getting some in, and I agreed to help find some ingredients because I don’t really have enough snails to just buy one. So!” Eda turned to the group, startling King out of his slumber. “Does anyone know how I could get my hands on a elkri gilliflower?”

Luz chirped in confusion ,’a what now?’,

The green haired siblings thought for a moment.

“I think there’s one in the plant track homeroom right now,” 

“And how are you so sure Ed?” Emira joked. 

“Ah… Jerbo’s been talking about it nonstop. It’s hard to grow one and get it to last for longer than a week, apparently abomination goo is the perfect fertilizer for it… but we can’t take that one!”

Now was Amity’s turn. “Oh but why not? Worried that your boyfriend will get mad at you?”

“M-maybe!” Edric was turning bright red. “I mean! He’s not my boyfriend! I just don’t want him to get mad at me-I MEAN US!” Ed was too far gone, bright as a tomato, it apparently runned in the family. Everyone was laughing at him or trying their best to hide it. (Mostly just Amity and Emira were hiding it. Luz and Eda, not so much.)

“Anyways. Now that we know where we can find a gilliflower, we just have to get it,” Eda looked back at the Blights. “Any ideas?”

,’Sneak in!’, Luz was bouncing back and forth. 

There was an awkward silence in the room, minus Luz being hyper in the back. 

Amity spoke up. “We could sneak in using the cloaking spell?”

“And I can open the doors with the unlock spell so we can get in after hours.” Emira added on to the plan. 

“And I can stand guard!” Ed shouted.

“Alright we have a plan! Look at you kids, becoming little criminals,” Eda gave them all a smile. “The plan will be set in motion tomorrow, for now, you kids need your rest,” Eda waved them upstairs. 

————————

The four of them stood in Luz’s room, every single blanket and pillow had been stuffed into the nest. 

Ed was the first to voice his concern. “So do we get some or-”

He was cut off as Luz shoved him into the nest, Emira and Amity following as Luz pushed them in too. 

“Whoa, this is actually really comfy,” Ed relaxed in the cushioned nest. “Goodnight…” Edric was asleep before Luz could even get in the nest herself. 

Emira layed next to her brother and fell asleep as well. Luz nestled in next to Amity, who ran her fingers through Luz’s fur. 

“Hey Luz?”

,’yeah Amity?’, a soft chirp.

“Thanks for everything.” 

Amity snuggled into the owl beast, and Luz moved a little closer too. But something made her ears perk up. 

The blights were all purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done. Another assignment behind.
> 
> Seriously I’m probably going to be doing a lot less writing as I’m trying to get back ahead in class. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter though!
> 
> And yes, I’m that person who thinks that witches purr. So sue me.


	7. Plants and Plunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a botanical heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah ahaha it’s done! Finally chapter 7 is here! School sucks so I’m not going to be a broken record and say that every time I post something. There was a bit in this chapter I got stuck on for a while, but I got it! Also I made a thing for this chapter! Link is here [https://www.instagram.com/p/CGRXznrp4VK/?igshid=1klyv87y3op6r]

Luz was woken up by the sun peeking through the window. The twins still fast asleep, Amity still at her side. The sunlight was framing her face with a soft golden glow. Today was the great gilliflower heist, but they had a hard day yesterday. Luz had decided to let them all keep sleeping. Mainly for the fact that she wanted to relax with Amity some more. 

The four of them were relaxing peacefully until Eda barged through the door, startling the nest of kids. Luz leaped out of the nest, back arched like a cat claws digging into the floorboards. She shook her feathers flat as Eda handed her an elixir.

“Geez, Eda, could you have woken us up any louder?” Edric was rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

“You know what, yeah I could of. Just be lucky you kids didn’t get the special Clawthorne wake-up,” Eda took the empty bottle from Luz. “Come on sleepyheads! You guys need to steal a gilliflower for Luz remember?” The owl lady ruffled Ed’s hair, finally shaking him completely awake. “Breakfast is downstairs, I got some other ingredients to go find,” Eda grabbed Owlbert. “I’ll see you all tonight, don’t go getting yourselves into too much trouble!” And with that Eda went out the door and flew away on her staff. 

After getting ready for the day, the Blight siblings and Luz went down to eat breakfast and prepare for their robbery. 

“So is anyone else thinking that maybe, just possibly, that this is a bad idea?” Emira was trying to be the voice of reason. Amity turned to Edric.

“No.”

“Stealing from the school, absolutely not.”

“You guys are idiots.”

“Takes one to know one sis.”

They finished eating and headed towards the door, Luz following close behind. Amity turned to Luz as the twins walked out the door.

“Luz stay here.”

,’Aaauugghhh but whyyyyy??’, Luz whined.

“Luz I know you want to come with us, but how do you think someone would react to seeing the owl beast at school? We can’t risk you getting in trouble. And for all we know the Emperor has some sort of reward for bringing you in,” Amity sighed “I know you want to come, but do you want to explain to anyone why you’re, well… fluffy… it would be best if no one found out so we can explain without an awkward encounter or while running for our lives,”

Luz’s ears drooped and she did her best to sound disappointed. ,’I agree with you, but I hope you know that’s not going to stop me’, Luz cooed. She did, however, sit down on the couch to make it look like she would stay put. 

“We’ll be right back Luz,” Amity closed the door and joined her siblings on the walk to Hexside. As soon as they were gone Luz slinked out the back door, and into the surrounding forest. There was forest almost the entire way to school, and the greenhouse was close to the tree line too. Just a few places she would have to be extra sneaky and she was home free. 

——————————

“What if someone’s there? What if-”

“Ed calm down, you’ve been going on like this for twenty minutes now, it’s a Saturday AND there’s an away Grudgby game. No one is going to be at school. There’s no one who is going to get mad at us for taking the plant, you’re fine.” Amity had gotten sick of Ed’s rambling at minute seven, but let him go on for about twenty, since Em was shutting down all of his nervous questions. But twenty minutes was a little much to keep expressing the same anxieties out loud, just keep it in like the rest of us. Secretly she had been worrying about Luz the entire time, at least Amity was used to keeping her woes internal. 

They arrived at the school and just as expected, there was no one around.

“Let’s just get this over with shall we?” Emira was tracing a small circle in the air, and the doors unlocked. “Let’s cast that cloaking spell, just to be safe.”

The twins drew a large circle around the three of them, and a hazy blue bubble surrounded them. They walked through the empty halls towards the plant homeroom. 

—————————

Luz was pacing on the edge of the forest. The greenhouse was right there, but she couldn’t just waltz in through the door. Luz twitched her wings and looked to the roof of the glass structure. Bingo. Open window. Looked to be big enough for the owl beast to squeeze through too. 

,’Alright, just need to get up there now… Time to learn how to fly’,

Luz hesitantly took a running start across the field. She opened her wings and took off. It was wobbly, but it was working! 

Luz landed with a small thunk on top of the plant homeroom. She grimaced at the sound her claws made as they scraped the glass. She squeezed through the open window and tumbled into the greenhouse. 

—————————

Just as the siblings entered the door, there was a loud crash behind one of the towering shelves. A quick, panicked glance was shared between the three of them before Amity bravely went forward.

“Luz?!”

The owl beast had landed on a couple of pots, which now lay shattered under the mass of fur. Amity looked pretty furious. 

“I thought I told you to stay at home Luz! You could have been seen or worse!”

,’I just wanted to help’, Luz chirped out an apology as she struggled back onto her paws. She winced as her wing fell limply to her side, bent at an awkward angle. Amity shifted from cross to concerned. 

“Your wing, it's hurt,” All of Amity’s anger seeped away in an instant.

There was shuffling and clinking of ceramic pots, Edric drew in a sharp breath and Emira got the message. 

“Amity! We have to go!” Emira whisper-shouted across the room. “Turns out someone did come to school today.”

Amity was shocked. “What, who wouldn’t be at home or the game today?”

Edric was holding onto a dark red flower pot, with a spiny cactus like plant.   
“Who do you think Mittens, who do we know that’s more interested in plants than sports?” His tone suggested he was a little agitated. “Jerbo, Willow and Gus are here Amity!” Okay, maybe a bit agitated. 

Emira put a comforting hand on her brother‘s shoulder. “We’ll all hop under the illusion and sneak out of here, your boyfriend out there won’t have any idea what happened and won’t have any chance to get mad at you~”

Amity had to snap Edric back to reality, he was stuttering through his spell circle. “Hocus focus now, stop thinking about your boyfriend.”

Edric simply glared at the both of them. “Just be lucky that killing you two would take too long.”

Amity and Luz stood in between the twins as they cast two individual spell circles, before tracing a larger one around them. Luz whined as the illusion bubble they were under pushed her wing towards her. She shook it off when they began to head out the door.

————————

There was a trio of students walking down the barren halls of Hexside. Only ⅔ of the regular group however. Willow and Jerbo were in the middle of a long conversation concerning their new joined project, Gus tagging along since he didn’t really have anywhere else to be. 

“Do you think the elkri gilliflower will last another week? I know it just bloomed yesterday, and we already have all our notes on it. But wouldn’t it be amazing if we could double its domestic life expectancy?” Willow was bouncing ideas of Jerbo. 

“Well we already have successfully grown one, which is better than most can actually do, and even then, with the addition of mixing abomination and plant magic, it’s become very low maintenance and has already almost reached the expected domestic lifespan. The acidic and viscous nature of abomination goo has definitely improved its general growth exponentially, some ingredient in the goo must also be found in the rare conditions it needs to grow in the wild too.”

“With our research, the healing track could learn more advanced healing potions, and even the potion track would benefit from an increase of availablility of the plant.”

“Not just the school, all of the isles could benefit from knowing how to grow probably the rarest ingredient in existence! How did you even get some seeds for it anyway?”

“Well, we were at the owl house one day and Luz suggested that we go out and- Gus what’s up?”

Gus had frozen in the middle of the hall, staring at a point close to the plant homeroom door. 

“Is the door supposed to just be open like that? On a Saturday? The teacher gave you guys a key for a reason. But that’s not the only thing,” Gus looked directly at where the group was hidden. “There’s a cloaking illusion right outside it, whoever is under there was obviously in a rush, they forgot to hid their shadows.”

Ed and Em gave each other an accusing glare. (I though you were supposed to do that!)

Luz was starting to feel claustrophobic with both of her wings so compressed under the illusion. She flexed her uninjured wing, just slightly, just enough to get it into a comfortable position. And either she really underestimated her strength as the owl beast, or that illusion bubble was just as strong as one. 

The illusion broke, and there they were. Three blights and a cursed human, staring at three witchlings in the halls. 

They all stood in the hallway in awkward silence. 

,’Hey guys…’, Luz nervously chirped at Willow and Gus.

“Hey Willow, Gus,” Amity was nervous too “So long story.”

Jerbo looked towards Edric. “Ed is that our gilliflower?”

Emira stepped in. “We can explain just, not right now, we should be going-”

A mop clattered to the floor.

Everyone looks towards the janitor who just turned the corner, his multiple eyes all focused in on Luz.

He summoned his scroll and frantically tried to send some sort of message.

The green haired witches and the owl beast quickly turned to run. Edric spun back around to face Jerbo, plant still in hand, visibly panicking.

“ImsorrywegottagoI’llexplainlater” Edric blurted out before planting an extremely quick kiss on Jerbo’s cheek, spinning around and running in the opposite direction. The other Blight siblings and Luz not far behind. 

“That was smooth Edric~” Even while running Emira could still make fun of her brother. 

“I PANICKED OKAY!” Edric shouted back. 

They were sprinting through the halls, lockers and classrooms breezing past. Edric and Emira were at the front, while Amity was beginning to lag behind. 

,’Amity are you okay?’, Luz squawked at Amity. Amity was gritting her teeth and wincing every time she took a step on her bad leg. 

Sure the cast was off, didn’t mean that her leg was a hundred percent better though. She kept running, but it hurt her to do so.

,’you didn’t answer but you don’t look alright so SCOOP!’,

Luz had scooped Amity onto her back and continued running with her. They finally reached the exit and burst out of it, running into the surrounding woods. Just in time too, Emperor’s coven guards had just started to show up and start looking around.

“We should get out of here.” Emira was already leading them deeper into the forest. 

“Hey Em? Owl shack is that way.” Edric pointed in the rough direction of the owl house. 

“I know that Ed, but we have a couple things we need to get sorted out,” She gestured to Amity and Luz. “Luz and Amity are hurt, and it’s not like we can go to our doctor, since they would tell our parents, and we can’t just go to any beast doctor either, they would tell the Emperor’s coven about Luz. So who do we know that can help us with all of this and not tell anyone?” Emira kept her course through the trees. 

You could almost hear the gears in Edric’s head turning. Amity just rolled her eyes. “We’re going to see her girlfriend nitwit.”

“Oh that would make sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Your comments keep me going, I love reading them all <3
> 
> Do you have any questions about this fic? Plot holes I forgot to patch, random questions for me? It doesn’t matter ask them! If you have chapter specific questions you can ask them on that chapter or here I don’t care, I’m happy to answer them!


	8. Happy Valentine’s Day + Authors note

Hey uh it been a while, school has been taking up most of my time and I’ve lost a bit of the spark I had when first writing this. However chapter 8 is still on the way, I don’t usually finish things, but I want to add this to the list of things I have. Thank you for all the love my first freaking work ever has gotten so far, and I am once again very very sorry for the lack of uploads.

Happy Valentine’s Day, if you are celebrating with your significant other or not.


End file.
